


Of course you did.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Harry gets kissed by another man, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, More like a one-sided enemies, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis kicked Harry out and finally agrees to listen to Harry after awhile.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Of course you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please be gentle with me, I'm still a very new writer, If you don't like it please do not comment on it.
> 
> I'm not quite sure where this came from but here it is! I'm very proud of myself.
> 
> The prompt was from the 366 days of writing, for March 1st.
> 
> ***Harry gets kissed by another man, I wasn't sure if i should tag implied cheating but I did, you have been warned. Please don't come after me***

_ I noticed that there's a piece of you in how I dress. _  
  
Louis is fuming, Harry’s been papped wearing one of Louis’ Adidas hoodies. He thought he left in a dressing room or Fizzy stole it, she claimed didn’t have it and the other boys didn’t have it. “Fucking asshole.” Louis muttered.  
  
Louis stole Zayn’s phone when the boys came over to play Fifa and Zayn was currently in the kitchen grabbing beers and appies. Louis knew Zayn, Niall and Liam were still friends with Harry but Louis has cut Harry off and blocked his number, Harry cheated on Louis so Louis kicked him out.

_ ‘You asshole, that’s my fucking hoodie.’ _ Louis typed out, a couple moments later there was a reply.  
  
‘ _ ...Louis?’ _

_ ‘Who fucking else would it be? Did you steal one of Zayn’s leather jackets too?’  
  
_ Instead of replying, Harry called him instead.  
_  
‘What the hell do you want Harry?’ Louis hissed. _ Louis only answered because he wants his bloody hoodie back.  
  
_ ‘I wanted to talk to you’ _ Harry stated matter-of-factly.  
  
_ ‘Well, lucky you I answered your call.’ _ Louis deadpanned, rolling his eyes.  
  
‘ _ Lou, I want to apologize please.’ _ Harry said.  
  
_ ‘Don’t you go calling me Lou, you don’t get to do that.’ _ Louis said, raising his voice.  
  
_ ‘Louis, please it’s a misunderstanding.’ _ Harry pleaded.  
  
_ ‘Like hell it is.’ _ Louis yelled, hanging up.  
  
Louis was more angry than he was before and proceeded to get drunk, in hopes it would erase the conversation he had with Harry. (It didn’t)  
  
Louis had passed out on the couch, too drunk and tired to try and make it to his bed.  
  
*  
  
Louis woke up from the doorbell ringing and groaned, who the hell would be here this early? Hoping the person would go away, he ignored it. They didn’t, they started knocking.  
  
“Niall,” Louis grumbled.  
  
No answer.  
  
“Niall!” Louis yelled, throwing a pillow at Niall’s head.  
  
“Fuck Tommo what’s your problem?” Niall yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Answer the door,” Louis mumbled. “I’ll buy you a pint next time we go out.” He added.  
  
At that, Niall perked up. “Deal.” He said getting up.  
  
“Who’s there Niall?” Louis asked as Niall opened the door.  
  
“Hey Harry?!” Niall said, confused.  
  
“Wait what the fuck?” Louis said and scrambled up, grabbing his shirt from the floor.   
  
“Hi Niall.” Harry said cheerfully. “Can I come in?” He asked  
  
“Sure!” Niall said. Was Niall still drunk? Why is he agreeing to this? It’s not his place.  
  
“Hey, no no no.” Louis said standing up.  
  
Niall gave Louis a sheepish look and backed away from the door.  
  
“Harry-” Louis warned before his vision was clouded with flowers.  
  
“Louis, please.” Harry begged, handing Louis a bouquet of Dandelions.   
  
“Fine.” Louis sighed.  
  
*  
  
They made their way to the dining room table and sat down, Harry pulled out the said hoodie and placed it on the table.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Harry said genuinely. “I knew I was going to be papped, I wore it on purpose.”  
  
Louis sat and listened to Harry’s explanation, he _ did _sound genuine. 

  
Zayn tried telling Louis that it was an accident, Harry did not insinuate the kiss. The camera was in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
“Louis I am very sorry, you have no idea.” Harry said quietly. “Thank you for listening to me this time.”  
  
Louis sighed, he did miss Harry.  
  
“Can you give me another chance?” Harry asked biting his lip.  
  
“Yes, yes I will.” Louis smiled.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked softly.  
  
Louis nodded, a smile still plastered on his face.  
  
Harry surged forward and pressed his lips to Louis’ 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other things I should tag, please let me know.
> 
> [I made a fic post](https://himynameiszayn.tumblr.com/post/611375745979252736/of-course-you-did)


End file.
